1. Field
The invention is in the field of hooved animal care and is particularly concerned with methods and means for removing excess hoof growth from such animals.
2. State of the Art
Although considerable attention has been paid in the past to the trimming of horses' hooves as they are shod and re-shod from time-to-time, a considerably greater chore faces dairy farmers caring for large herds of dairy cows that are normally kept in feed pens. Although these animals are not shod, excess hoof growth at and around the bottom faces of the hooves must be removed periodically. This has long been done manually by the dairy farmer or by a hoof trimming specialist using nippers. Great care must be taken in using the nippers, for a major artery comes close to the surface at the hoof bottom.